


They won, he lost

by Silvaxus



Series: SPN Song Challenge Bingo 2019 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Boyking Sam, Demon Blood Addict Sam Winchester, Dubious Consent, M/M, No Lube, Painful Sex, Public Sex, SPN Dark Bingo 2019, SPN Heaven and Hell Bingo, SPN Song Challenge Bingo, Sam Winchester Bingo 2019, Sam Winchester on Demon Blood, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 10:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Dean watched his brother win against Lucifer in the battle over the control of his body. He watched Sam fall for the sake of humanity and the cost of himself. Dean watched Sam lose the last shreds of humanity. Dean watched Sam become a monster for humanity to keep Hell at bay. And he still followed Sam to be at his brother’s side.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: SPN Song Challenge Bingo 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1416175
Kudos: 45





	They won, he lost

**Author's Note:**

> Song Challenge Square: Kryptonite  
Dark Bingo Square: Addiction  
Heaven & Hell Bingo Square: Demonblood!Sam  
Kink Bingo Square: Biting  
Sam W. Bingo Square: Boyking of Hell Sam  
Crow's Bingo Bingo Square: Public Sex
> 
> Credits for the edits for my beloved Beta [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami)

Dean didn’t expect the sturdy hands reaching for him the second he walked into the throne room. Just like he didn’t expect to be thrown onto the floor and to be dragged over the ground made of pristine white marble and in front of the throne. Despite expecting none of that, he knew it was Sam. No one else dared to touch him; the demons knew what would happen when they came too near for their king’s liking.  
  
Behind him, Sam snarled while he lifted Dean until he ended up with arms laying on the seat of the throne, kneeling on the floor with his ass up and on display for his brother.  
  
Dean smelled the demon blood in his brother’s skin. Months ago, Dean had condemned Sam for drinking demon blood but now; now Dean couldn’t care less because whenever Sam replenished his powers with the blood of his minions, he would come to Dean afterward.  
  
The demons considered it an honor when their king fed on them just like they enjoyed the spectacle that would follow when their king threw his brother down on his knees only to mount him like a bitch in heat. Still, Dean didn’t care that it took his brother’s addiction to bring him back to him nor for the prying eyes. Just like he could feel black eyes watching them while Sam threw him down and brought him into position against his throne.  
  
Sam tugged on Dean’s jeans and snarled when the material wouldn’t yield to him and so Dean hurried to open his fly and lower his zipper. No need to have Sam shred his clothes, again. Sam commented on Dean’s help with a grunt only to push Dean’s jeans down to his knees and thrust his brother’s legs apart as much as the pulled-down jeans would allow.  
  
Closing his eyes at the growing feeling of humiliation as the demon watched them with gleaming back eyes, Dean lowered his head to the throne seat and tried to relax his body as much as possible. With Sam caught in a blood rush and pumped up from his powers, Dean knew to expect pain, but for Sam, he would bear it.  
  
Behind him, Sam was panting while he rubbed his face against Dean’s still clothed back like an oversized cat. The growl Dean heard from Sam was loud and dangerous, and when Dean opened his eyes, he watched a few too curious demons back off again.  
  
Closing his eyes again so he wouldn’t have to see the hunger on the demons' faces, Dean waited for Sam. Sam was rubbing his coarse jaw against Dean’s neck as he pressed his still clothed yet hard cock against Dean’s naked ass. Swallowing against the spark of fear that would always start growing when he knew Sam wouldn’t be careful with him, Dean failed to notice Sam licking his neck.  
  
The pain when Sam bit down on the side of his neck was excruciating, and Dean yelped at the ache while Sam purred loudly with his teeth lodged into Dean’s flesh.  
  
Held down by sharp teeth, Dean found himself trapped under his brother’s broad body. When Dean tried to move, Sam would bite down harder, and he would purr whenever Dean whimpered in pain. He tried not to tense and flex his muscles when he felt Sam’s hands spread his cheeks apart after he pushed his own jeans down.  
  
Sam held Dean down with his teeth, like a dog when he was about to mount his bitch, while he used his hands to expose Dean’s hole. Sam rubbed his cock a couple of times over Dean’s entrance before he managed to push in.  
  
Dean bit down hard on his tongue to keep himself silent. It hurt; it hurt so much even though Sam had fucked him only hours ago after another fix of demon blood. Sam gave Dean no time to adjust and pushed in until he bottomed out. With a grunt, Sam released Dean from his bite and licked over the mark he had left on Dean’s skin before placed his hands on Dean’s hips and started to thrust.  
  
Behind him, Sam moaned and grunted, almost like an animal while he fucked Dean without holding back. Tears gathered in Dean’s eyes as the pain of Sam fucking him without restraint became dull. Either from blood or what was left of Sam’s release from earlier this morning, Dean neither cared nor wanted to know.  
  
While he lay there and allowed his brother to fuck him, the only way Sam seemed to be possible to show any affection to Dean these days, words came from deep down of Dean’s mind and danced almost mockingly at the forefront of his mind.  
  
_I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might, Kryptonite, yeah._  
  
Dean let his silent tears fall while Sam stilled behind him before he groaned loud and filled Dean with his release. Maybe they had won the war, but Dean had lost his beloved, kind-hearted brother.

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
